


A Pixar Movie?

by lacqueluster (GG_and_MM)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, human!Gabriel, powered down!Gabriel, pre existing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_and_MM/pseuds/lacqueluster
Summary: It's been too long since Sam took a break from his research.





	A Pixar Movie?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @revwinchester‘s #RewritingRev challenge, a part of their Y1K celebration (go check out the blog, awesome content, amazing writer). 
> 
> My prompt was: “So what are you “researching” with this Pixar movie?”
> 
> Rev, thank you for this prompt. I know this is short, it’s the first thing I’ve really written since I’ve been struggling with writer’s block. I hope I did the prompt justice!

Sam stands and stretches, finally taking a break from his seemingly endless reading. He’s been researching for...what? Close to 23 hours now? He has to stop doing that, he’s getting too old. It’ll take him days to catch up on his sleep. 

Plus, he hasn’t seen Gabriel in a while. Far too long, actually, and that’s never a good thing. That means he’s probably into something, or up to something, or who knows what. He heads down the bunker hall toward the TV room, and sure enough there’s the flickering light and soft murmur of the television playing. 

He smiles when he walks in. Gabriel is watching cartoons, candy and snack food strewn over the couch around him. Sam clears a place for himself to sit and lands on the couch with a sigh. He should have gotten out of that wooden chair hours ago, even the old broken down couch feels amazing. 

“Long time, no see,” Gabriel says, not looking at Sam. 

He’s upset, Sam can tell from his tone. They’ve talked about Sam taking breaks, not working so hard, but he always forgets. Gabriel had even tried to distract him in the beginning, but when Sam is focussed he can’t stop. Gabriel had given up trying eventually. 

“I’m sorry, I got caught up in researching.” 

“Yeah, me too,” Gabriel’s tone is flat. 

Sam looks at the TV. “Oh really, researching while you watch cartoons?” 

That gets Gabriel’s attention, and he finally looks at Sam in disbelief. “It’s not a _cartoon_. This is a Pixar movie. Big difference.” 

Sam puts his hands up in a mock apologetic surrender. “I’m so sorry, my mistake. _**So what are you “researching” with this Pixar movie?**_ ”

“Monsters, obviously. It’s Monsters, Inc.” Gabriel sits up next to Sam, turning into his side slightly as Sam puts an arm around his shoulders. He yawns. 

Sam smiles. “Obviously, I should have known. Tell me what you’ve learned.” 

“Well, the big one there, Sully, he’s kinda like you.” 

“Me?” Sam’s forehead draws together, thinking. 

“Sure. He’s big and hairy, he’s strong and he looks scary until you get to know him.”

“You think I look scary?” Sam looks down at the sleepy Gabriel tucked under his arm. 

“No, _I_ don’t. I think you look beautiful. But I bet kids think you’re scary. You’re like ten feet tall.” 

Sam chuckles. “I’m not ten feet tall.” 

“Close enough,” Gabriel manages the words through another yawn, wriggling in closer to Sam. “You figure out how to catch the bad guy yet?” 

“No,” Sam rolls his head, stretching, “cross your fingers that I find something in the morning. I’m ready to gank this one and be done.” 

“Wish I had my grace back,” Gabriel’s words are slowing down, like he’s falling asleep. “I’m useless without it.” 

“Hey, I don’t want to hear you say that again.” Sam squeezes his arm tighter, leaning down to kiss the golden brown-haired head beside him. “You’re not useless, you’re mine.” 

Gabriel wraps an arm around Sam’s middle, nodding. 

“Why aren’t you in bed?” Sam asks. “You don’t have to stay up just because I’m up.” He stifles a yawn with the back of his free hand. He hadn’t felt tired just minutes ago, but the comfortable warmth of Gabriel beside him is making him groggy. 

“Can’t sleep when you’re not in bed.” Gabriel’s voice is soft now. “It’s too big and empty, makes me miss you.” 

The last part is almost a whisper as Gabriel slips into sleep. The words cause a pang of guilt in Sam’s chest. He needs to be more aware of how long he’s researching. Not taking care of himself is one thing, but he needs to take care of Gabriel if nothing else. He’s newly human after all. 

Sam turns and gathers the smaller man into his arms. “Come on, sleeping beauty. Off to bed with you.” 

“Noo,” Gabriel whines softly in Sam’s arms, “gonna miss the movie.” 

Even Sam isn’t convinced of this protest. “Don’t worry, you can borrow it from Dean. He owns all those Pixar movies.” 

He slips Gabriel under the blankets, and climbs in behind him. He lets himself be content and comfortable, if only for a short time, listening to the soft snores beside him as he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
